1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to displays and image capture equipment, and more specifically, to display screens for displaying images and image capture devices for use in generating still images and video by capture of images projected by light passing through the display screens.
2. Description of Related Art
Display screens are often integrated into electronic equipment for displaying text, still images, and video to a user of the electronic equipment. Efforts on ongoing to support and increase the functionality of display screens, especially in mobile computing applications, such as smartphone technologies, where it is desirable to reduce the size and weight of such devices. By integrating the functionality of other components into a display screen, the size and weight of electronic equipment including the display screen may be reduced.
Image capture functionality is a feature of electronic devices that has become commonplace for capturing still images and video. For example, image capture devices have been integrated into many electronic devices, such as, smart phones, automated teller machines (ATMs), laptop computers, and desktop computers. In such devices, an image capture device and a display screen are often positioned on a side of a housing of the devices such that the display screen can be viewed by a user, while at the same time, an image of the user and any background scenery can be captured by the image capture device. Such simultaneous use is common in video conferencing applications. Display screens and image capture devices can require a considerable area of a side of the electronic device. Accordingly, for at least this reason, it is desirable to integrate display screens and image capture devices in electronic devices for reducing space and size consumption.